


when the world is on fire

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [10]
Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: miki shares her first kiss with her best friend and first love.





	when the world is on fire

Makimura Miki thought her first proper kiss would be somewhere soft and quiet, perhaps somewhere dark— a movie theater in the back row where no one else would see, a shared booth in a restaurant, on her own doorstep. She’s had plenty of time to envision how it would go; the person on the other end was always nameless, faceless because she never settled on any one person and so it was easier to think of no one at all. The details were in the kiss, soft and a little nervous, warm, making the cocoons in her stomach slowly unfurl into butterflies.

It was never supposed to be at the end of the world. Her bedroom is as fitting a scene as any she supposes, assuming her parents would ever let her bring someone home and into her room that they suspected she might have an interest in. Their rules made her think not, but the setting is fine just the same, the person in her arms someone she loves with her whole heart. Maybe even before she realized what  _ love _ properly meant as word, as a feeling. She doesn’t know what she thought it was, maybe not this, maybe not understanding the person she thought of as her best friend also hated her for doing nothing more than being who she is.

Miki understands that. Love is complex and multi-faceted, layers to be peeled back and examined before they could be understood. Hate, self-esteem issues, the fear of being less than you are, of feeling like an imposter— Those are feelings she can understand better than love.

The world teaches negative emotions more freely than it does positive ones, after all.

Their neighborhood is in flames and the people outside may be monsters prepared to sacrifice everything and everyone in order to weed out those they deem evil, but here in her room, everything is only background sound, white noise she can ignore. When soft and slightly trembling lips touch hers after the impromptu love confession— maybe she’s been waiting a little desperately for that, too afraid to say it herself, to say  _ I understand _ or  _ I know _ until the words were put in front of her— everything else ceases to matter to her.

Maybe the world will be burnt to cinders in the morning but tonight all she can focus on is this, warm lips against hers, one of her hands wrapped in a crimson braid while the other is braced on a back she might have seen running before hers in another life. The body pressed into hers is equally soft curves and hard angles and it feels better, more right, than anything Miki could have imagined for herself had she dared to put a face on her fantasy first kiss.

(Maybe she did, once or twice, in the darkest depths of her heart where she would never let anyone see. Maybe there, she allowed herself to hope.)

The face that studies her own after the kiss is harsher angles and the deep brown eyes are an ethereal amber and it’s  _ not _ her best friend and it is at the same time, and she knows that. And she understands, cupping the face before her again, kissing her on the nose until she giggles.

Kuroda Miki might not have been the face in her fantasies (all the time) and the world may be ash tomorrow, but for tonight, everything is finally perfect.


End file.
